Word Play
by BLav527
Summary: Claire has something very important to tell Owen and she uses Scrabble to do it.


AN's: This is pure fluff and totally cliché. My life is no longer my own…these two have ruined me…enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Echo! E-C-H-O…" Owen grinned as he placed his tiles on the Scrabble board. "I am killing it!"

"That's very good babe," Claire said, rolling her eyes but still smiling at her husband.

Outside, rain pounded down in thick sheets as lightning flashed, illuminating their dark living room. Thunder followed a beat later, making Claire worry her lip between her teeth.

She hated thunder.

The midsummer storm had knocked their power out a few hours ago. With little options left to them, they were spending their Friday night playing board games by candlelight.

Owen was winning for once, as Claire was far too on edge to focus on the game. He had already spelled out "DELTA" and "BLUE" on the board.

"It's too bad proper names aren't allowed," he sighed. "I almost had Charlie spelled out." Claire reached over to squeeze his hand. It had taken a long time for him to come to terms with the loss of his raptors. Claire was glad he could think of them now without feeling sad.

She sipped her ginger ale, her stomach fluttering as she watched Owen tally his score, a wave of love washing over her- not for the first time that day.

Ever since she had received the news that morning, she couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was…how lucky _they_ were…and how much she loved the man across from her.

She'd tried to work out ways to tell him all day and when the opportunity presented itself in the form of word play she jumped at it.

Now, Claire toyed with her letter tiles, trying to come up with her next word. Her first attempts – "SURPRISE" and "FAMILY" had gone unnoticed by Owen.

Another clap of thunder brought Owen's attention to the window. Claire worried her lip again- more out of concentration than anxiety.

She'd have to be less subtle…and she'd have to cheat.

"Oh my god!" She suddenly exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly.

Owen's head snapped back to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"The ice cream!" Claire gasped, making her eyes wide. "It's probably all melted!"

Owen huffed out a laugh and he jumped to his feet. "Then we'll have to rescue it!" He dropped a kiss on her head as he passed. "And by that I mean eat it all."

Claire giggled nervously, grabbing the letter bag as soon as he was gone. She sifted through the tiles as quickly as she could.

"And more ginger ale, please!" She called. Her stomach fluttered again and she patted it lightly.

"It's for the greater good, kiddo," she whispered, a soft smile forming on her lips.

"Ice cream for my beautiful wife." Owen came back in the room carrying the carton of Vanilla Fudge Swirl with two spoons. He poured the rest of the ginger ale in her glass, pecking her lips quickly before looking at the board.

"You didn't take your turn yet?"

Claire dipped her spoon into the Vanilla Fudge goo. "I'm still formulating," she said and moved her stolen tiles around.

Owen sat across from her with a shrug and scooped some out carefully so it wouldn't drip. He grabbed his phone off the table and held it up.

"Still no reception," he said. "Battery's almost dead."

Claire hummed and nodded before taking a deep breath. She slowly picked up her first letter and placed it on the board.

"Ya know, 'Charlie' is actually a good name…" she started.

"Uh huh," Owen put his phone down and took another scoop of ice cream.

Claire added the next two letters.

"It's very neutral…"

Owen was squinting at his tiles now, spoon hanging from his mouth.

"It's the perfect name." Claire placed the last letter with a smile. "11 points."

Owen's eyebrows perked up as he dropped the spoon and grabbed the pen and notebook.

"11 points…" He jotted it down under her scores and glanced at the board. "For 'BABY'…the perfect name for wha-" Owen stopped and blinked at the board. "Wait…" he looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

Claire smiled at him. "I said that I think 'Charlie' is the perfect name…" She laughed a little. "…for our baby."

Owen gapped at her, looking back at the board. "You're…" he looked at her again and gestured between them. "We're…"

"We're having a baby," She finished for him, twisting her wedding band around her finger.

Owen blinked a few more times as the news sank in. Then, a wide grin began to spread across his face.

"We're having a baby!" He shouted, tossing the pen aside and pushing the board out of the way. Tiles went flying as he gathered her in his arms.

Claire laughed, tears forming in her eyes. "Careful…the candles!"

But Owen paid that no mind as he held her, cupping her face in his hands as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you," He said against her mouth. "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Claire leaned in to him, all of her nerves replaced with complete happiness.

Owen placed his hand on her stomach, looking down in awe. "Is…are you…"

Claire covered his hand with hers. "We're both fine," she assured him.

Owen let out a breath and smiled at her.

"Did I mention I love you?"

Claire chuckled, touching his face as she leaned in to kiss him again. Another clap of thunder sounded outside, but neither of them heard it.

"We love you, too."


End file.
